japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tohru's Grandfather
Tohru's Grandfather is from her late father's side of the Honda family. He was the only one that accepted his son marrying Kyoko. Background Mr. Honda was a teacher at the same school as his son Katsuya Honda would be a student teacher many years later. He was the husband of Mrs. Honda and the father to Katsuya Honda, and an unnamed daughter. Mr. Honda and his son Katsuya's relationship was never very close. He was a strict man, who expected good etiquette from his two children. He and his (then teenage) son Katsuya both became mostly estranged, and they didn't talk to each other for many years. When his wife had died from an unknown illness, his personality changed for the better, and he became a kind hearted man instead. As Katsuya told Kyoko his father "lost his edge" when his wife died. When Katsuya brought his future wife Kyoko in to meet him many years later, he had gave them his blessing instead of being opposed to the relationship like all the other Honda family members. He would later on lose Katsuya to the disease known as pneumonia when his son was 25 years old, and will be there for his daughter in law and only granddaughter. Mr. Honda then took in his orphaned 16 year old granddaughter, when Kyoko had tragically died in a road accident, after getting run over by a truck when Tohru is only 16 years old. However he had to live with his daughter and her family until his house got completely remodeled from scratch. Before he left he had asked Tohru if she have any friends that she can stay with until then for now. Personality He is a kind hearted old man. He admitted that he did not have a very good relationship with Katsuya until Kyoko came into his life. He is understanding when it came to Tohru coming to live with him after the renovations were done. He understood that Tohru missed the Sohmas alot, and that she wasn't happy living under his roof but he was still loved by Tohru. He is also very tolerant when it comes to his family being really mean to Tohru when his daughter, his son in law and their daughter was coming to live with him and they are always noisy, cruel and suspicious of others as when the aunt did a detective search on Tohru. However, he is very defensive of his granddaughter Tohru, as when his son in law made a rude snide remark on Tohru's living with "other men" (the Sohmas), he without saying anything slapped him in the face and told him off for his attitude, then apologizing to Tohru and admitting that his daughter's family were evil people deep down, much to their chagrin. In the manga and 2019 version of the anime series, he calls Tohru by her mother's name. And doesn't seem to hear his family comment him on the fact that his granddaughters name is Tohru and not Kyoko. This is probably because that Tohru acts like both of her parents and sees a lot of Kyoko inside of her. Aparentally, since he has called his granddaughter "Kyoko-san" a lot, she has gotten used to him saying that. Though its revealed in chapter 122 he calls her that to tie her and Tohru together since Tohru looked like she would fall apart after Kyoko's death and because he himself wanted to remember since he kept losing people important to him (his son and Kyoko). Appearance Tohru's grandfather is short with gray hair on the sides. He has thick eyebrows on his face as well. His eyes are squinted, remaining closed and he usually has a smile. He wears gray causal clothes. Fruits Basket Manga He later on left Kyoko a packet of her favorite food (rice balls) at her grave sight on the first anniversary of her death. When he sprained his back, Tohru visited him and he then tells her that he dreamed of Katsuya and Kyoko and wished that he could see them again, even if they were ghosts or in a dream. He was then seen in chapter 109 when he visited Kyoko's grave on the second anniversary of her death. He was seen for the last time in chapter 122 at the hospital when Tohru was injured after falling off a landslide. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' Tohru Honda, a high school girl, is introduced to Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma, as she passes by a house with little figurines of the Chinese zodiac laid out on the front porch. Since her mother, Kyoko Honda, had recently died in a car accident and her father, Katsuya Honda, died when she was very young, she subsequently moved in with her grandfather. However, due to her grandfather's house needing renovation, she takes to living in a tent on the Sohma lands. After Yuki and Shigure eventually become aware of this, they invite her to into their home, working as a housekeeper in return for room and board. Not long after, Kyo Sohma invades the dwelling to challenge Yuki. However, Tohru, in an attempt to stop the chaos,accidentally embracing each of them, finds out that Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure turn into a cat, a Rat, and Dog, respectively. Tohru finally goes back to living with her paternal grandfather, as his house renovations are complete. However, this turns out to be harder for Tohru than she thought, and leaves the Sohma family despondent. Joining Tohru in her grandfather's house is her paternal family, who view her more as a burden than a blessing. After a series of situations in which they are shown to be verbally abusive, Tohru's grandfather urges her to go where she would be happier. Yuki and Kyo arrive to retrieve her as she confesses that she is more satisfied living with the Sohma family. They all return to their house to meet up with Shigure. Tohru is happy to continue her new life living with the Sohma family. On Valentine's Day, Tohru decides to buy chocolates for Sohma relatives that she had recently met to thank them for everything they've done for her. Meanwhile, Kyo has to deal with Kagura and refuses to eat her chocolate. After a month, the high school was the midterm exams. Shortly thereafter, Tohru decides to work overtime, but to unknown reasons. Later in the evening, Momiji comes by the household residence to invite Tohru to a trip to a hot springs resort for White Day, to which Yuki and Kyo would eventually tag along. Shigure gets a phone call from Tohru's grandfather saying that the fees for her class trip haven't been paid, and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure then realized that she used her money earned in order to buy chocolates for everyone. Kyo becomes aggravated, knowing that she could have spent all the money for herself rather than for everyone else. Momiji tells a story of a foolish traveler who seemed too generous and was always tricked. He compares the traveler to Tohru, commenting on how she gives so that everyone can be happy even if she is not. Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, and Saki all come along with Tohru to visit the tombstone of Kyoko, Tohru's mother. Yuki wonders how Tohru can be content with her life after the deaths of both her mother and father. They soon have a picnic in front of the tombstone to commemorate the memories of Kyoko. Saki begins to worry about Tohru's life among the Sohma family. Later on, during work, Tohru meets with Momiji, who explain his parents' roles within the building she works at. She soon finds out that his mother is amnesic. Momiji explains to her that his mother rejected him for being a member of the Chinese zodiac, and, as a result, requested for her memories of him to be eradicated. Tohru and Momiji then vow to keep their memories to be strong enough in the future to look back to what been remembered in the past. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' As Tohru originally thought that she was going to be staying at her grandfathers place for the holidays. He sadly tells Tohru that he and the family are going to Hawaii for New Years, after having extra money left over from remodeling the house. He then cleans off Kyoko's tombstone grave on the first annviersary of her death. By leaving some flowers and her favorite food (rice balls). Quotes *(to Tohru) You should find a place that you belong in Relationships 'His wife' He loved his wife very much and when she die, his personality had changed for the better. 'His son' Mr. Honda and his son Katsuya's relationship was never close. He was a strict man who expected good etiquette from his children. He and his (then teenage) son Katsuya then became estranged and didn't talk for many years. When his wife died from an illness, his personality changed and he became a kind-hearted man. As Katsuya told Kyoko his father "lost his edge" when his wife died. When Katsuya then brought his future wife Kyoko to meet him many years later, he gave them his blessing instead of being opposed to the relationship like all the other Honda family members. He would later on lose Katsuya to pneumonia and be there for his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. 'His daughter' When Kyoko died in a road accident. Tohru lived with her grandfather for 4 months until his house needed remodeling and he went to stay with his daughter and her family. When the house was finally done and his daughter moved in with him along with her family, he took Tohru back in. However Tohru was always made to feel like she was a burden on her aunt and cousins. Sensing this, Mr. Honda came to his granddaughter's defense by telling off his daughter's family for their rude remarks to her and then apologized to Tohru. 'His son in law' 'His niece' 'His daughter in law' When Katsuya then brought his future wife Kyoko to meet him many years later, he gave them his blessing instead of being opposed to the relationship like all the other Honda family members. He would later be there for his daughter-in-law and granddaughter when his son dies. Mr. Honda then took in his orphaned 16 year old granddaughter, when Kyoko tragically died in a road accident. 'His granddaughter' Mr. Honda then took in his orphaned 16 year old granddaughter, when Kyoko died in a road accident. Tohru lived with him for 4 months until his house needed remodeling and he went to stay with his daughter and her family. When the house was done and his daughter moved in with him along with her family, he took Tohru back in. However Tohru was always made to feel like a burden on her aunt and cousins. Sensing this, Mr. Honda came to his granddaughter's defense by telling off his daughter's family for their rude remarks to her and then apologized to Tohru. He then told Tohru that she didn't need to put up with their behavior and that she should live where she would be happy. Thus, when Yuki and Kyo arrived for Tohru, he allowed his granddaughter to leave with them. His grandson in law He only spoke to Kyo once, when kyo wanted to learn more about Tohru's late father. Knownable Relatives *'Mrs. Honda' (Wife/dead) *'Katsuya's sister' (Daughter) *'Honda Katsuya' (Son/dead) *'Honda Kyoko' (Daughter in law/dead) *'Honda Tohru' (Granddaughter) *'Sohma Kyo' (Grandson in law) Trivia *In the manga and in the 2019 anime series, Mr. Honda incorrectly addresses Tohru by her mother's name Kyoko. *In the 2001 anime series, he addresses his granddaughter by her correct name. *He only spoke to Kyo once, when kyo wanted to learn more about Tohru's late father. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hiroshi Masuoka (2001 anime), Uoken (2019 anime) *'English' : the late Bruce Armstrong (2001 anime), Doug Jackson (2019 anime) :all information on Tohru's Grandfather came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Tohru%27s_Grandfather Gallery Fb5-63.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males